Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel.
Description of the Related Art
In mounting an optical element in a lens barrel, an optical axis adjustment is often necessary in which an optical axis of the optical element is accorded with a center axis of a barrel body so as to maintain the optical performance. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 07-209567 provides an optical element with an inclined surface that contacts a barrel body, and arranges a contact member on the barrel body, which has an inclined surface and slides relative to the optical element via an elastic member. JP 2005-148254 proposes a press ring that holds an elastic member and supports glass. JP 05-127058 proposes a presser holds an optical element via an elastic member.
However, the configuration disclosed in JP 07-209567 is not suitable for the lens barrel that requires a highly precise maintenance of the optical axis below the engagement error between the barrel and the contact member, and this problem becomes remarkable in a high temperature environment due to the thermal expansion difference between the materials. Neither the press ring disclosed in JP 2005-148254 nor the presser disclosed in JP 05-127058 serves to align a center of the optical element with the barrel.